nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
5th Military Police Group (Jinavia)
thumb|right|200px|5th Military Police Group's emblem. The shield is the same for all Military Police Groups and the numeral identifies them. The 5th Military Police Group is the main and the most elite forces unit of the Jinavian Gendarmerie. It consists from counter-terrorist and tactical police units. It depends on both Joint Special Forces Command (operationally) as Special Operations Force and on Military Police Command for administrative duties and because the south-eastern Jinavia is still an occupied area rather than metropolitan countyland. Although the Group depends on Military Police Command, it carries out only tactical and combat security duties, especially in the far south-east, and does not mantain order within the troops. The Group, headed by a Brigadier General, is not a single unit, but is a military Corps within the broader Military Police. It has an its own Staff and a Logistic Unit, to support the subordinate units. All the units are trained in accordance with the most stringent modern standards. Their members are equipped with all required weapons, both firearms and blades, as well as with other necessary accessories of both Jinavian and international origin. Special Operations Unit thumb|right|150px|Red Berets' Emblem. The Special Operations Unit, or the Red Berets, is the elite special unit of the Jinavian Gendarmerie, the main branch of the 5th MP Group. dedicated to special security operations. It is officially incorporated into the security system. It consists of up to 1,800 men, organized into one Support Battalion, with logistical and discipline-enforcment roles, and two Line Battalions. The Line Battalions are formed with ex-gendarmes and ex-convicts, mixed and trained to operate togheter, while the Support Battalion consists of ordinary gendarmes. Role The Special Operations Unit is primarily charged of carrying out special purposes military police missions, execution of protective, combat missions both in peace and in war, especially for overcoming resistance and destroying discovered and surrounding sabotage-terrorist, kidnapping, and rebellious groups. In other words, they are in charge for making secret war without involving the military. Most of the Jinavians who know SOU's existence and true role call them the “Dirty Band”, accusing it of engaging in collective punishment, aimed at intimidating south-eastern civilians. The Special Operations Unit is quite extraneous to the rest of the Armed Forces, and is trained in peculiar contrast to the rest of the Gendarmerie. When unleashed, it could provoke devastating results. When involved in terror campaigns, their movement is marked by screaming, gunshots, and the burning of homesteads: this is a unit with a mandate to terrorise and murder civilians. Although the main task is to crack down south-eastern guerrilla, they can be used to support the Imperial Guard in performing politically motivated arrests. Special Operations Battalion "Cobra" thumb|right|150px|Cobras' Emblem. The Military Police Special Operation Battalion "Cobra" is a military police unit of the Jinavian military, responsible for counter-terrorist, vip protection and special operations. Although "Cobra" and "Red Berets" functions and duties are very similar, they differ because units' war role: the Special Operations Unit is more like a paramilitary guerrilla unit, while the Special Operations Battalion carries out more regular and "advertisable" missions, such as caputres of guerrilla or/and rebel leaders. Due to the nature of crime in favelas, Cobra units have extensive experience in urban warfare as well as progression in confined and restricted environments. It also utilizes equipment deemed more powerful than traditional urban law enforcement, while the Red Berets are focused on rural areas. The Battalion carries out duties as special maneuver force of the Ministry of Interior, in charge of insuring order and security for citizens in the times war and peace, escorting public demonstrations and gatherings at particular risk of insurrections. This unit is directly subordinate to the 5th Military Police Group and consists of 4 companies and 600 members. Equipment The Battalion is equipped and armed with the most elite devices, including firing silencers, optic-electronic devices for observance and shooting at night, and equipment for temporarily rendering targets helpless. Mobility is provided by special combat and non-combat vehicles. The "Cobra" Military Police Battalion is also trained for activities like security of important persons. The Battalion has armoured vehicles, popularly known as "Skulls", used mainly in operations where there are conflicts with narco-traffickers. The tanks have a capacity for a team of 12 men, and they do not carry weapons, and their firepower is made by the personal weapons. The main purpose of armored vehicles to protect the lives of the trim elements and break the physical barriers used by rebel and/or criminal bands. The tanks are still essential in supporting the rescue of trapped and police units in the removal of injured scenario of confrontation. Membership To join the Cobra, the candidate needs to be in Gendarmerie or Army for a minimum of two years, having excellent physical condition and pass a medical and psychological test. There are two types of courses, one for each of the divisions of the battalion: * Tactical Course of Action, with a duration of two months, led the rescue of hostages. * Special Operations Course, lasting three to five months in order to prepare police for assistance in conflict zones. Also there is the Patrol Curse in Areas of High Risk, and Tactic Phase Applications. Counter Terrorist Unit The CTU - Counter-Terrorist Unit is a SWAT unit of Jinavia. As its name states, the CTU is oriented towards anti-terror operations as well as securing and maintaining the internal security of south-eastern Jinavia. Often they are only used in operations deemed too dangerous for other police units, especially those which take place in mountain environment. The CTU's responsibilities include: resolving hostage situations, anti-terrorism operations, high profile arrests and bomb disposal. Members of the CTU operate with extreme professionalism and devotion to their responsibilities, although the Unit is not nearly at the level of Special Intervention Group. The project envisages the creation of a middle way unit between counterinsurgency units and the Special Intervention Group. The Counter-Terrorist Unit is not a duplication of the Special Intervention Group, but rather an additional unit, for the capture of dangerous individuals and deployments of some complexity, not necessarily needing to deploy the Special Intervention Group. Organization The CTU deploys four squadrons: "A", "B", "C" and "D". The "Striking force" are the assault squadrons "A" and "B" which solve complicated hostage situation, quickly enters into kidnapped airplanes, buses, breaking into barricaded buildings, arresting a dangerous person with guns and criminals. The Squadron "A" consists of Teams 1 and 2, dedicated to urban and "plain" operations, while the Squadron "B" is composed of Teams 3 and 4, trained for rural and hill/mountain operations. Squadron "C" is a specialist unit: consists of five groups: * Sniper Group * Diving Group * K9 Group * Engineer for explosive land mines Group * Biological and Chemical Warfare Group Squadron "D" is in charge for logistical support provided by its three groups: medical group, the group for the construction and testing of weapons and ammunition and technical and emergency service. Related voices * Special Forces of Jinavia * Jinavian Gendarmerie * Military Police (Jinavia) * South East and Tribal Zones (Jinavia) Category:Jinavia